Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Adventures in Equestria
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: Team Mystic, due to an Unexpected complication when they just finished a Mission, Now find themselves In Equestria. How will this world of Ponies take this Pokemon Rescue Team, and with the Pokemon that have kept themselves hidden all this time, revealing them selves. Watch the adventure these 4 pokemon experience in this world of friendship.
1. Ch 1:Revenge of a Primal Spatial Pokemon

Yo The One, The Only SunDragonSoul is here with a new this story I decided to try my hand at a My Little Pony Crossover, and with Pokemon. The Pokemon game I picked is Pokemon Mystery Dungeons. Why this, I feel that they would more likely understand the difference between the World of Equestira and the World of Pokemon Mystery Dungeons. Hope you enjoy this product of my Insanity!

XD XD XD XD Enjoy.

Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon or My Little Pony, they Belong to their creators. Medieon belongs to FrontierlineShadow, so i take no credit for his pokemon design. The only thin I own is my idea.

Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Adventures in Equestria

By SunDragonSoul

Normal/Pokemon Speaking "Hello,"

Ghost Pokemon Speaking "_Hello_"

Pokemon Attacking "**Flame Thrower**"

Ghost Pokemon Attacking"_**Shadow Ball**_"

Ch 1 Revenge of a Primal Spatial Pokemon

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Unknown Mysterious Cavern -x-x-x-x-

A large vast cave filled with majestic jewels coming out from the sides of the cave wall spread out, with many unique creatures seemingly irritated and ready to attack anything near by. Many strange items were spread out in the cavern, with some even better the deeper you got.

"_Come on guys,_" a calm male voice said the tone having an echoing quality to it. the voice came from 4 different shadowed beings in the dark that were moving to a large more light filled part of the cavern.

"Yeah Yeah we known Eon," a peppy female voice replied with slight irritation in her tone, coming from the same 4 beings.

The 4 beings then walked into the lighter area revealing them. Each was quite different than the last of them.

The one in the lead was male, where the calm echoing male voice came from. He possess a sleek cat like body frame. His sleek fur was a dark purple, almost black color, with silver mist around his paws and on the end of his tail. Pupil-less silver eyes watched them, long cat-like ears flicking back and forth. Around his neck was a rope like collar with spiritual tag like charms hanging off it.

The second one was a girl, where the peppy female voice came from, with what looked like a tool box strapped over her shoulder. She is a bipedal, reptilian creature. She has crimson scales and a cream underside. There is a horn-like protrusion on the back of her head, and she has narrow green eyes and a long snout. Her arms are relatively long with three sharp claws. Her short legs have feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of her long, powerful tail has a flame burning on it.

The third one was another girl with a ghostly appearance. She is a purple, ghost-like being. She has a round head with elaborate tufts resembling a witch's hat atop it. The tips of the tufts are paler than most of her body. She has a thin, red mouth that resembles the letter "W." Below her head, she has a long neck with a round lump midway down. Three, elliptical red spheres surround the upper portion of her body. There are extensions on the sides of her lower body with the foremost ones tattered compared to rear ones.

The fourth was a male with a serpent appearance to him. He is a slim bipedal serpent like being that is primarily green with a cream underside, and narrow red eyes. He has a yellow V-shaped structure that starts at the chest and extends behind his shoulders. He has short arms and legs and a small crest protruding from the back of his head. Three palmate leaves grow along his back and tail.

"So Eon, why are we here," the green serpent creature said to the dark purple near black cat like creature, his voice possessing a slight hiss.

These 4 creatures and the other creatures are called pokemon. Pokemon are creatures with amazing mystical abilities, and the ability to change and evolve into newer more amazing, and more powerful form as the get older and stronger. They come in many different shapes and sizes, with some peaceful, and some more scary. This world is only filled with pokemon. These pokemon create exploration teams, rescues teams, and guilds, to help their home, world and other pokemon that are in need.

"_Well Sneak, we are here to stop Palkia from rampaging around, as he was corrupted by something and the only thing that can return him to normal is to defeat him,_" The Cat like creature Eon, said. He is a Medieon, a psychic and ghost type pokemon that evolves from Eevee.

"Ah, that makes sense Eon," The green serpent pokemon said his s's showing his is revealed to be Sneak. He is a Servine, a grass type serpent like pokemon.

"So how long do you think we have Mystic," The firey lizard creature said her voice being a bit peppy. This is Anna. She is a Charmeleon, a fire type lizard and dragon like pokemon.

"_I think we are almost there Anna, don't worry,_" The mystical ghost like creature said her voice also bearing a similar echo like Eon's. This is Mystic. She is a Mismagius, a ghost type, witch like pokemon. These 4 are the members of the rescue team, Team Mystic.

"_True, Mystic, very very true, and don't worry Anna, I will protect you,_" Eon said in an echo, reassuring his best friend as the headed down deeper into the cave.

The 4 soon arrived in a large open cavern filled with light. Standing at the end of the cavern was a larger creature.

It was dinosaur-like, and it seems to be based on a theropod, the bipedal carnivorous dinosaurs. Its body is mainly a shade of dark purple, although it has stripes and markings of a crimson color and a blackish-colored arm underside and waist. It has round crimson-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two gold pearls lie encrusted with a black rim encircling them and fins in their back. It's arms have somewhat gauntlet-like extended formations and a crimson band of coloration at the wrist. It has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail. This is the corrupted form of Palkia a legendary Water and Dragon Type pokemon, Primal Palkia.

The primal pokemon roared out loud before it charged at them, with Eon, Anna, Mystic, and Sneak jumping out of the way.

"_**Spirit Call,**_" Eon shouted before his tags glowed and 10 feline spirits all different colored Each feline spirit talked the great primal beast, exploding in a burst of an element related to its color.

The primal pokemon roared at them before gather energy in front of its mouth in a large sphere, and launching it as a large beam at Anna, who was unaware of the attack. This caused Eon to jump in front of the attack and take it for his friend.

"_Aah,_" Eon shouted getting blow back by the attack, hitting the cavern wall behind them, and knocking him out. This caused the other 3 members of Team Mystic to gaze shockingly at Eon, as his body slumped down to the ground.

"Eon," Anna, Mystic, and Sneak shouted as a dark red arua covered Annas she glared with all her rage and might at Primal Palkia, causing it to rear back in fear.

"**Blast Burn**," Anna shouted as her tails flame grows larger before letting loose a gigantic blast of blue flames from her mouth blasting the dragon type, causing more damage than she expected.

"You will pay for harming my friend," Sneak said gaining a similar dark green arua to Anna's own.

"Time to show you my strength, **Frenzy** **Plant**," Sneak said before stomping on the ground causing a large amount of roots and vines to come from the ground and ensnared and started to crush the water type. This caused said pokemon to roar in pain.

"_You have harmed my friend, now pay, **Ice** **Beam**,_" Mystic said as she let loose a jagged bolt of freezing energy causing the dark purple primal pokemon to roar in pain. This roar slowly caused Eon to stir, and stand up, wincing a bit.

"_Thanks, Guys, I owe you one big time,_" Eon said as he walked over towards them wincing a bit.

"No need, Eon, You saved me from that blast, Thanks" Anna said a small smile on her face showing she was different than the normal Charmeleons.

"Yeah, lets get you back so you can heal up, you seem badly injured," Seank said as he gazed at his friend worried.

"_Good Idea, but lets make sure Palkia is back to normal first,_" Eon said as all 4 of them walked over to check on Palkia.

Unknown by the 4, Primal Palkia opened a large portal that would suck up the 4, as its last will before it returns back to normal, as revenge for beating it, as it was knocked out. As the coloration of Palkia turned back to normal a strange rip in space appeared behind Team Mystic and began to suck in the 4 pokemon. All 4 of them quickly grabbed at the ground, as the rip in space pulled harder to bring them in.

"Wha, What's Happening," Anna said as she and her friends held on for dear life, not knowing where it would take them.

"_I don't known Anna,_" Mystic said as she tried to use her psychic power to keep her on the ground.

"I have no idea whats happening either," Sneak said trying to root into the ground.

"_To … Weak…. to ….hold….. on, cant….. hold…. on…. anymore,_" Eon said before his body gave out, he let go, and was being pulled into the portal.

"Eon," Anna shouted as she jumped to stay with her friend.

"No, we can't lose them," Sneak said jumping after them.

"_I have to stay with my friends,_" Mystic said as she jumped after them as well.

This caused all 4 pokemon to be pulled into the hole, before said rip in space closed. Unknown to anyone, this happens every once in a while. A random rip in space appears and takes a single pokemon or a couple of them. This was the only one thought that was forcible summoned.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. Please Review and tell me if you enjoyed this story. Note flames will only be used to start campfires and make delicious food. So See Ya in the Next Chapter. Ta Ta.


	2. Ch 2: Arrival in Equestria

Yo The One, The Only SunDragonSoul is here with a next chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Adventures in Equestria. This chapter dosen't have much of Eon, So Eon is her.

Eon: _Why am I here_

SunDragonSoul: Because you so far wont be seen much in it.

Eon: _Oh alright then find_

SunDragonSoul: XD XD XD XD Enjoy this new chapter.

Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon or My Little Pony, they Belong to their creators. Medieon belongs to FrontierlineShadow, so i take no credit for his pokemon design. The only thin I own is my idea.

Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Adventures in Equestria

By SunDragonSoul

Normal/Pokemon Speaking "Hello,"

Ghost Pokemon Speaking "_Hello_"

Pokemon Attacking "**Flame Thrower**"

Ghost Pokemon Attacking"_**Shadow Ball**_"

Ch 2 Arrival in Equestria

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Unknown Forest Clearing(Everfree Forest) -x-x-x-x-

The rip in space opened up in what looked like a clearing in a large dark forest. The 4 pokemon dropped down on the ground, with Eon, due to being first, talking the most of the Impact, with his friends landing on him.

"Oof,"was the only thing Eon said before he was knocked out from the impact on the ground and his friends impact.

"Eon, Eon where are you," Sneak said as he, Anna, and Mystic got up, unknowingly standing on Eon's back.

"Eon, where are, oh," Anna started to say before she heard a moan underneath them and saw that they were standing on Eon…

"AAAAAAH," Anna shouted when she finally realized that she and her friends and teammates were standing on their injured friend. This caused the birds to fly off that were near by.

"Oh what do you we do, what do we do, Eon is knocked out, we have no idea where we are, and we have no idea how to get back," Anna said rapidly, panicking and running back and forth, the only one who could calm her down usually was unconscious.

-SLAP- a loud slap filled their air.

"_Anna, snap out of it, would Eon want you to panic or would he want us to help him,_" Mystic said after she slapped her with a near by leaf.

"Your right Mystic, I was overly panicking because my best friend was out cold," Anna said as she calmed down, rubbing the darker red mark on her check.

"It's Ok, Anna, we understand why you acted like that," Sneak said as he moved near them.

"Ok we need to find out where we are, and make camp, Mystic you keep the Tool box, and Eon safe and treat his wounds as well, I will go find wood to start a fire, food, and start building a shelter, while Sneak will scout out and see if he can find any near by civilization, if you do see if any of them can help, even if they are not pokemon, got it," Anna said as she took of the tool box from her shoulder, and placed it near Mystic.

"Got It," Sneak said before he dashed into the forest.

"_Ok, I will keep an eye on Eon, our suppliers, and prepare first aid,_" Mystic said as she levitated the tool box towards Eon, and floated near him.

"Ok keep him safe," Anna said as she walked out of the clearing they were in.

Mystic when everyone has left the clearing, opened up the Tool box, and took out some bandages, some water, and 2 oran berries. She then began to clean Eon's wounds first, before she crushed up a fourth of a oran berry and mixed it with a water making a paste, putting the paste on the more serious wounds, and then start wrapping the serious injuries that had the oran berry continued this until all Eon's Wounds were properly bandaged.

-x-x-x-x- Unknown Forest Path(Everfree Forest) Anna POV -x-x-x-x-

Anna walked deeper into the forest knowing eon was in good hands, with her friend Mystic.

'I hope Eon is ok, he's my best friend,' Anna thought as she broke off a few tree branches, using the light off the flame on her tail to light the way. She continued this until she had a good group of branches with a couple of logs in her claws.

'Now to find food, I hope their are some apples near by,' Anna thought before she saw some apple trees, she quickly dashed towards the trees hoping they had some of the red fruit.

When she arrived she found a couple of apple trees all full with apples. She quickly and quietly not knowing what was near by grabbed 2 for each of them with 2 extra incase. Satisfied with the 1o apples she put them with the tree branches on top, walking back keeping an ear out for anything.

When she has walked back, she found a bandages and still unconscious Eon, and a watchful and calm Mystic which relieved some worries, Eon, while unconscious, was still ok, and Mystic was protecting him faithfully. Now all they needed to do was wait for Sneak.

-x-x-x-x- Unknown Forest(Everfree Forest) Sneak POV -x-x-x-x-

Sneak was gliding through the forest completely at home in the grassy undergrowth, and unseen by any number of predators. His running was almost slithering in pattern as he ran serpentian as if more snake like then expected.

"Where could we be, Where could we be," Sneak nearly hissed to himself as he continued to run towards what looked like light from what was most likely the outside of the forest.

When he walked out of the forest, he immediately noticed a town not far off, but with the buildings built better than anything he has ever seen with the only thing rivaling it is a building he saw that was made by a conkeldurr. With that thought he continued to walk toward the city, wishing he could blend in like he does in the forest.

Sneak looked to see if he could find any pokemon, but only saw these strange ponyta like creatures, only without the manes of fire, and with either wings, horns and all seem to posses a mark on the flanks. This drove his curiosity abit, but deemed it unimportant right now, one of his friends needed his help. He was hesitant to approached them but then remembered what Anna said, and who this was for. This made him feel that he should talk to these creatures and get help for his friend and teammate.

He walked over to a pink ponyta like creature with an extremely puffy darker pink mane with an equally puffy tail and a design of a trio of balloons on her flank.

"Hello, can you," Sneak never got to finished as the pink ponyta creature looked at him, gasped while jumping in the air, and dashed away from him. This caused the Servine to blink in complete surprise. He then just walked away unsure what just happend.

"Ok, I have no idea what just happened, so I am just going to pretend that didn't happen, and going to ask someone else what I need to know," The Snake like pokemon said as he walked off, still unsure what just happened at the moment.

Sneak looked around aging before noticing another ponyta creature this time more a lighter orange color, with a blonde mane in a ponytail, with her tail mimicking in, and a design of a trio of apples on her flank.

"Uh, Hello, maybe you," Again Sneak never got to finish, as he was quickly having his hand shook so hard that she was shaking him.

"Well Howdy, My name's a AppleJack, what's your name, partner," The Light Orange ponyta like creatures said introducing herself as Applejack with a western accent, similar to some of the ponyta he has met over the years.

"My name is Sneak, Miss Applejack, and could I," Yet Again Sneak was interrupted, causing him to hiss in Irritation.

"So your' name's a Sneak, What a interesting name, I'm a Guessing your not from around these parts" Applejack said before a loud voice came from the Servine.

"QUIET FOR A SECOND," Sneak shouted using Echo Voice, causing any nearby bird to fly off.

" Now as I was say I am Asking you for your help," Sneak finished.

"Well Sure, What is it you need Sneak," Applejack Replied. This caused Sneak to think on the fly not sure if she would believe the actual way they got here yet.

"One of my 3 Friends was injured while we were lost in this large forest near by, that we didn't even notice we entered, I would like help in treating him and moving him out of there, do you know of any one who could help him, also do you know the name of that forest," Sneak asked nicely.

"Well I sure do, their is a hospital near by that we can take him to, and for help in getting him there we can get some of my friends to help with that, and that forest is name the EverFree Forest," Applejack replied getting a sigh of relief from the snake pokemon before the started walking.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, if there's any way at all that I can repay you please tell me," Sneak say bowing his head so much he looked like a servine bobble head.

"You dont need to do that Sneak, I am happy to help,"Applejack said as she tried to say he didn't need to do that.

"Well do consider it, if you need any help, please ask me, ok" Sneak said with finality.

"Ok," Applejack relented to the determined Sneak. After she said this a awkward silence covered them.

"So, who are we going to ask for help," Sneak asked trying to start a conversation trying his own part in destroying the awkward silence.

"Well I was a think my 5 best friends, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and maybe Spike," Applejack said happy to get off the previous topic. Sneak suspected she didn't like to ask for help.

"Such interesting names, well I am glad for the help," Sneak said curios of the names but didn't question it.

"Well, Sneak mind if I ask what are ya, I never seen such a critter like ya, your look nothing like any pony I have seen" Applejack asked. Sneak quickly memorize the word Pony when mentioned figuring that was her and the winged and horned ponyta like creatures species he saw.

"Well Applejack, I am what is called a Servine, a Grass Type pokemon that has evolved from a Snivy," Sneak said explaining what he is, and a bit about him.

"Type, Pokemon, evolved, What in tarnations does tat mean," Applejack asked curious of the new words introduced to her by Sneak.

"Well Pokemon are creature that have mystical and unique abilities, These things all depend on the pokemon type, the pokemons own experience, and the pokemons species, A type is more so the main affinity of a pokemon for each ability or attack has a specific typing a well, when these 2 things are the same the attack is empowered, and evolved means I have changed, for pokemon we can evolve after certain conditions are met, for example when i have reached a certain amount of experience I evolved from my snivy form into this form, I hope that explains that,"Sneak explained hoping that she was no longer confused.

"Yeah thank ya sneak," Applejack said before noticing they were rather close to a building seemingly built into a tree.

"Hm what an Interesting Building," Sneak commented as he gazed at the tree like building, it made him feel a it like home.

"Well would ya look at that, were here," Applejack said before she and sneak walked up to the door on the tree and knocked on it.

When the door opened, it revealed a pony with a horn, light purple fur, a dark purple mane with a purple and pink streak, with a tail with a similar streaks, and 5 stars on her flank. Behinder her was a purple dragon with green spines going down his back and to his tail, which sneak gazed at curiously.

"Hi Applejack, do you need something, and who is that," The purple horned pony asked her friend gazing at sneak curiously.

"Well Twilight, My new friend Sneak here," Applejack started to say pointing at sneak who looked at them and waved politely, before continuing, "Needs some help to help one of his friends who was injured when they got lost in the EverFree Forest."

"Oh My, thats terrible, I will be glad to help," Twilight said hoping to help.

"Thank you, Miss Twilight, I am grateful for you help," Sneak said bowing his head and talking a bow like some form of gentlemen. This caused both the ponies and dragon to turn to him.

"Ah, You're welcome Sneak, So whats the plan Applejack," Twilight said before she and the dragon turned back to applejack.

"Well Twilight I was think of roundin up our friends then go get sneaks friend, after that we bring them to the hospital," Applejack explained.

"Ok, I'll go get Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, Applejack," Twilight said

"And me and Sneak will go get Rarity and Fluttershy, we should meet up at Fluttershy's Cabin, once we get everyone," Applejack explained.

"Ok, Spike can you come with me , we got to get Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie," Twilight said to the dragon, now revealed as spike, before they both headed out.

"Well come on Sneak, we got to go get Rarity," Applejack said as she and Sneak walked off.

Then soon walked towards a small tower like building designed after a carousel. Sneak himself, was curious of the design as he has seen nothing like it before.

'This place is rather Interesting,' Sneak thought to himself.

When the arrived at the at the carousel styled building, Applejack walked up to the door and knocked. When the door opened after a few seconds, a pure white pony with a horn, a dark purple styled mane and tail, and with a trio of blue jewels on her flank stood their.

"Yes Applejack, what is it that you need, and who is this rather interesting looking friend that you have here," The white pony, Rarity he guessed, said as she gazed at him curiously much like twilight did.

"Well Rarity, My friend Sneak here needs some help, he and his friends here got unknowingly lots in Everfree forest, with one of his friends here gettin hurt, and he went searching for help," Applejack explained to her fashionista friend.

"Oh My, what a terrible thing to happen, do you need any help, I would be happy to," Rarity said wanting to help the creatures that just looks so graceful.

"Yes,Rarity, Twilight its getting Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, and we are going to meet at Fluttershy's cottage," Applejack explained happy she was coming to help.

"I am grateful that you are also helping as well," Sneak said bowing much like he did to Twilight.

"Come on then lets go head to Fluttershy's cottage, though I am wondering how she is going to react to this," Applejack said as she, and sneak watched Rarity close the door behind her before walking off with them.

"So, Sneak what is this injured friend's name," Rarity asked trying to start a conversation with the serpent like pokemon.

"Well my friends name is Eon, he is always loyal and their for you, especially when you need it, he is one of my greatest friend," Sneak said as a peaceful smile graced his face as he thought of his friend.

"Eon, another interestin name, what are you other friend's names, you said there are 2 others besides them," Applejack asked curios of the pokemon's friends.

"Well, theres Anna, she is a good friend always ready to help, and Eon's best friend, and Mystic, she tends to be the calm one, a bit mysterious, but she is always loyal to her friends," Sneak said describing team Mystic another smile gracing his face.

"Wow they seem like great friends," Rarity said shocked at the way he described his friends.

"They are, the best anyone can ask for," Sneak said as the finally arrived on the outskirts of Ponyville, and the Everfree forest, with them continuing to walk towards a cottage near by, with a lot of animals near by.

Applejack and Rarity led him to the front door, knocking on it a bit, while sneak himself looked at all the animal's noting that they looked similar to some pokemon that he has seen. When the door of the cottage opened a bit after they knocked, sneak turned towards the occupant.

Standing in the doorway was a female cream colored winged pony with a pink mane, a equally pink tail, and a design of 3 pink beautyfly like creatures on her flank.

"Hey a Applejack, why are you here," The cream colored pony, fluttershy he guessed, asked her friends shyly in a soft voice, before she gazed at sneak with a curious look on her face.

"Well Fluttershy, my new friend here sneak," Applejack started and pointed at sneak who gave a polite wave, before continuing. "Needs help, he and 3 his friends got lost in the everfree forest with one of them gettin hurt, so I was getting every one together together to bring them to the hospital."

"Oh, you poor poor thing, of course I'll help," Fluttershy said as she some how was hugging sneak. This confused sneak at how she was able to hug him without him even noticing. He then took out his vines to slowly get her to release him.

"Thank you miss Fluttershy, I am grateful for you help," Sneak said bowing his head as his vines retracted to their spots near his v shaped structure on his body, making him look almost imperial like. Noticing they would have to wait abit, Sneak laid on his stomach, letting his leaves on his back and tail gather sunlight.

"Ah Sneak, what in tarnation are you doing," Applejack asked confused of what sneak was doing, and why was he showing these leaves that seem to be growing from his back and on his tail, as her friends gazed at this behavior curiously.

"Gathering sunlight to being photosynthesis, Applejack, why do you ask" Sneak answered as he continued to gather sunlight much like a plant.

"Ah no reason," Applejack said surprise that sneak can do that. A faint noise was heard by Sneak, causing him to stand up, hearing something near by.

"Someones coming," Sneak said calmly looking around before he spotted twilight and Spike, walking with 1 pony and another pony flying above them. One was the pink pony he tried to ask for help first, the second was a cyan colored winged pony with a rainbow mane and tail, and with a design of a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming from a cloud on her flank. The pink pony soon dashed off to in front of him, moving so fast he could see some what of a blur.

"Oh My Gosh, Oh My Gosh, Oh My gosh, Applejack What a cool looking animal, what is it, what's its name,"The pink horse said extremely fast before a melody was heard being played, causing her to stop talking, and all the gathering ponies and one dragon turned towards the grass snake pokemon, who was playing graceful music on a leaf before stopping.

"Ah now that I have your attention, can we go help my friend, and maybe introduce me to these girls here, I will introduce myself, I am Sneak," Sneak said as calmly as he could.

"My name is Rainbow Dash, you better remember it, soon it will be known throughout the world." The Cyan colored pony said, introducing herself as Rainbow Dash.

"Well Good for you," Sneak said calmly, but inward was a bit suprise at her confidence.

"Well Mister Sneak, my names Pinkie Pie, can you teach me that neat trick with playing music on a leaf, Oh maybe I can throw you a Party afterwards," The pink horse said introducing herself as she bounced around, before appearing in front of his face and shaking his hand..

"Can that wait until after we help my friends," Sneak said trying to stay calm and not Shocked.

Seeing all of them nod, and calm down made him feel they were ready.

"Something might try to stop us sneak," Twilight said trying to stay calm.

"Don't worry Miss Twilight, I will be able to handle anything that might attack, come and just follow me," Sneak said as he began to lead them through the Everfree forest, keeping an ear and eye out for anything that might try to hurt them.

* * *

Yo This is SunDragonSoul, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Please Review. Also Note flames will be used to roast hotdogs and marshmellos.

So Tata


	3. Ch 3:Team Mystic meets the Mane Six

Yo The One, The Only SunDragonSoul is back with a new chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Adventures in Equestria. This chapter we finally get to see some of eon, and to celebrate I have Eon here to explain a bit on what he is.

Eon: _Well I am a OC pokemon created by Frontierline Shadow, My Typing is Ghost and Psyhcic type, and I evolve from Eevee._

SunDragonSoul: Well that is interesting Eon thank you for that.

Eon: _Yo are welcome SunDragonSoul_

SunDragonSoul: Well Eon can you do the Disclamer.

Eon: _Sure, _**_Disclamer: SunDragonSoul does not own Pokemon or My Little Pony, they Belong to their creators. Medieon, my Pokemon Species belongs to FrontierlineShadow, so He take no credit for his pokemon design. The only thing he owns is the idea._**

Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Adventures in Equestria

By SunDragonSoul

Normal/Pokemon Speaking "Hello,"

Ghost Pokemon Speaking "_Hello_"

Pokemon Attacking "**Flame Thrower**"

Ghost Pokemon Attacking"_**Shadow Ball**_"

Ch 3 Team Mystic meets the Mane Six

* * *

The soon made it out, with only a manticore trying to stop them before meeting a glare from Sneak scaring it and causing it to run away. Then soon arrived at the clearing that Team Mystic made their base for now.

The 6 ponies were shocked to see three bizarre looking creatures. The first creature was the reptilian Anna who seemed to be pacing in front of a fire with her flaming tail waving into it every once and while. The second creature was the ghost like Mystic. She seemed to be tending to another Injured creature. The third and last was the Injured cat like Eon. He was still unconscious, but now his body was bandaged, with his front legs, back legs, head, and torso covered in bandages.

"Eon," Sneak said before rushing to his injured friend.

"Sneak,""Sneak"Anna and Mystic said.

"You brought some help," Anna said happily.

"_Yes that is good,_"Mystic said.

"Ok Anna, Mystic, these are the ponies that are going to help Eon, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Friends, these are my friends Anna and Mystic," Sneak said Introducing the Mane Six and Team Mystic's conscious Members to each other.

"Nice to meet you, I hope you can help Eon," Anna said bringing them to Eon.

Eon's entire torso was bandaged with the lower part of his front legs wrapped up, with the same for his back legs. His head as well was bandaged just below his Ears.

"Maybe he needs a Party," Pinkie Pie said appearing some how right next to Eon, surprising the other pokemon, even Sneak.

"_I don't think that is needed Pinkie,_" Mystic said as she floated near Eon, keeping her gaze on his injuries.

"Well lets get him to the Ponyville Hospital first, Okay," Twilight said as she used magic to levitate Eon over towards them.

"Good Idea, Twilight, now I need to talk to Sneak for a second, don't leave without us," Anna said glad for the help, before grabbing the grass type and dragging him away., with Twilight putting Eon down gently.

"So Mystic was it, what exactly are ya," Applejack said asking the ghostly looking pokemon. This caught the attention of her friends.

"_I am a Mismagius, Applejack, why do you ask,_" Mystic replied curios of the pony.

"Mostly because I reckon that I never seen anything Like you, or sneak, or any of your friends," Applejack said.

"Um Mystic, what exactly is a Mismagius," Twilight asked.

"_Well Twilight a Mismagius is a Ghost type pokemon,_" Mystic said as was met with the shocked and scared expression of the mane Six.

"A, a, a Ghost" Fluttershy stuttered a bit nervous.

"_Not exactly, a Ghost type pokemon is more a spiritual or magical link pokemon, some are ghost but they are more pranksters than anything, non realy like to hurt people, the prefer to prank them instead,_" Mystic explained causing the gathered ponies to sigh in relief.

"What is a Pokemon, and is Sneak, Eon, and Anna one," Twilight asked, her inquisitive nature starting up from the Explanation of the ghost types.

"_Yes they are, and pokemon are creatures that possess mystical abilities most based on their pokemon species, as well as their type that can also evolve. There are many different pokemon types, such as Psychic, Ghost, Fire, or Grass, pokemon can be either 1 or 2 types, While I am a Mismagius, which is a Ghost Type, Anna is a Charmeleon, a fire type, Sneak is a Servine, a Grass type, and Eon is a Medieon, a Psychic and Ghost types,_" Mystic explained having most of the attention of the mane six, before Sneak and Anna walked up to them.

"Is everyone ready now," Anna asked as she put the tool box over her shoulder, getting nods from the gathered pokemon and Ponies, with Twilight levitation Eon again as the group walked off.

"So why were you guys in the forest anyways," Twilight asked as they continued their walk towards ponyville. Sneak and Anna looked at each other for a second.

"Oh we were doing a mission," Anna explained. Both she and Sneak decided to explain how the got there after Eon was treated and awake. So they decided to give as much as possible without explaining that part.

"Ah mission?" Spike said confused on what they mean.

"Yeah, A mission, it is because we are a Rescue and Exploration team," Sneak explained to the gathered ponies.

"What is this Rescue and Exploration team thing that you said, Mister Sneak," Rarity questions as the entered ponyville, getting looks at the odd creatures they were helping, to the ponies anyways.

"_Well a Rescue and Exploration team, is a team of pokemon that help any and all pokemon in trouble, explores mysterious place, and saves lost and or hurt pokemon, we ourselves are a Rescue and Exploration team by the name of Team Mystic,_" Mystic explained to the rest of the ponies not in the know.

"So what happened to Eon anyways," Fluttershy asked shyly, wondering what happened to Eon to put him in that kind of condition

"Well another pokemon we were trying to help, started attacking us while we were trying to rescue it, so we had to knock it unconscious, but that was not easy at all, so Eon started attacking first, though it did not even work that much only enraging the pokemon even more, causing it to attack me when I didn't notice it, Eon did, and jumped in front of the attack which knocked him into a wall, knocking him out," Anna explained getting shocked looks from the ponies as they arrived in front of Ponyville general hospital.

"Well we are here," Twilight said as they entered into the hospital, carrying Eon in, getting the attention of one of the nurses in the hospital when the noticed the unconscious and bandaged cat like creature. The nurse was a pure white pony with a single horn, and a blonde mane and tail, with a mark of a red cross with a gold heart between each arm of the cross, and a nurse hat on her head.

"Oh my, what happened to this poor creature," The Nurse asked as her horn glowed and Eon floated over towards her, before she took him to a hospital room, gesturing the group to follow her.

"He was injured saving me," Anna explained as she, the rest of team Mystic, and the Mane 6 followed after her.

"Well I guess he is a good friend then," This comment from the nurse was accompanied by the 3 other members of Team Mystic nodding their head.

The nurse, after placing Eon on the bed in the room, then began to take off the bandages, and notice the strange blue paste on the bandages but deemed it was use a herbal medicine, when she noticed it had the area where a bit of the paste was on its body healing it at an accelerated rate. The wounds on its body were mostly just a couple gashes on his front legs, back legs, and torso, and a few small bruises on his front legs, back legs, torso, and head. She then began to clean the wounds more completely, cleaning off any blood on him, before casting a basic healing spell, which started to heal his wounds even more. after she finished healing most of the wounds, with only a few gashs left on his body, along with a bruise on his head. She bandaged him up after words, before covering him with the blanket, leaving only his head, neck, and spiritual tags visible from the blanket covering him.

"He is still unconscious, but he should wake up soon, and he will be just fine, only needing to rest a bit and he should be fine," the nurse said, causing the conscious members of Team Mystic to sight in relief, and the Mane Six to be happy that Sneak's friend be fine.

"Um miss, can we stay here so we can make sure our friend is just fine," Sneak asked gesturing to the rest of team mystic.

"Yes you may stay," The Nurse said as she headed out of the room.

"Well, I am going to go send a message to Princess Celestia, tell her what just happened, and about our new friends, I will see you tomorrow," Twilight said as she and Spike leaved for home.

"I need to head home too, got to make sure my sister is fine, I will see you 3 tomorrow," Rarity said as she left the room as well.

"I Got to Plan you guys a welcome to ponyville party, see ya tomorrow," Pinkie Pie said bouncing around a bit before she left in a burst of speed.

"I should be going, See ya tomorrow, I have to get ready for the Applebuck season soon," Applejack said as she left giving a nod

"See Ya Tomorrow you guys," Rainbow Dash said before flying off.

"I h..h..hope Eon awakened soon, bye," Fluttershy said shyly before walking off home.

"Well I guess we should rest for now," Anna suggested after the Nurse giving them some mats, and pillows to sleep on. The 2 other members of Team Mystic nodding with her.

-x-x-x-x- Town Library/Twilight's House(Ponyville) Twilight Sparkles's POV -x-x-x-x-

Twilight and spike soon arrived soon back at the Town Library, happy to be back home. With Twilight and Spike entering the building. After the settled in, Twilight looked at spike.

"Spike take a Letter," Twilight ordered.

Spike quickly prepared his writing supplies, and readied his parchment and quill. "Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight began, with sike writing down what she said. "Something interesting has just happened in Ponyville, with me and my friends meeting Sneak, a Servine."

"Ah Twilight," Spike asked. "How do you spell Servine."

Twilight blinked when she didn't know how to spell it either. "Just write what it sounds like," Twilight replied. "Anyways, he asked for some help with his friend, He and his friends are unique in that they is something I have never seen, and I feel that he and his friends are unfamiliar with this place, as he didn't even known that they were in the Everfree forest, Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike finished the letter and engulfed it in his green fire breath, sending the ashes to the distant spires of canterlot. Waiting for the princess reply , spike asked "Twilight what do you think they were fighting to cause Eon's injuries like that?"

"I don't know Spike, I wonder though, why are they a rescue team, and why did the join it,". Twilight thought out loud.

Before spike could reply, he belched up more green flames, which transformed into another letter. Spike plucked it from the air, unfolded it, and cleared his throat. " My Faithful Student, thank you for informing me about this strange event. I will arrive in the morning to speak with you and these strangers you he mentioned. Signed, Princess Celestia."

"The princess is coming here, Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, I need more than a night to clean up this place," Twilight gasped rushing around trying to clean the already clean library, save for a few stacks of books.

Spike clear his throat to catch her attention again. "P.S. dont got into a panic and try to clean anything up before I get there, Save yourself the trouble,"

Spike chuckled as twilight just started at the letter, confused. He couldn't help but find it funny that even though she was celestia's most prized pupil, Twilight's borderline OCD behavior caused her to make celestia sound like a tyrannical, short-tempered ruler, and her mind could not process the fact that the princess was quite the casual person.

"Twilight, we might as well just set up a place for our new friends to rest after tomorrow, incase they can't stay at the Hospital," Spike suggested, getting Twilight to stop gaping at the letter.

"Ok Spike," Twilight said as she turned away from the letter, and walked towards him.

This allowed twilight and Spike to create a few place for them to lay, with a few blankets and mats, enough for 4 other people.

-x-x-x-x- Eon's Hospital Room(Ponyville General Hospital) Eon's POV (The Next Day) -x-x-x-x-

Slowly Eon was coming to. He opened his pupiless silver eyes, before he swiftly closed them before he was blinded. Eon, trying again, slowly opened his eyes, getting use to the sudden influx of light. He blinked rapidly to get use to the light.

Eon, when only slightly drowsy, quickly took note he was covered in a blanket. Deeming it unimportant, He took a look at the room he was in. The room was completely white, with white walls, a white ceiling, and a white tile floor. On the floor, other than the bed he was laying on, were a few chairs, a bedside table, and 3 mats with the tool box nearby. He noticed they were occupied by his friends and teammates, Anna, Mystic, and Sneak, all 3 deeply asleep.

-Grumble- His stomach growled.

Eon, noticing he was rather hungry look around the room for food. He quickly took notice of a few things nearby on the bedside table, one was a cupcake with a deep purple color, a few shades lighter than his fur, a delicious looking red apple, a single book, and a silver mirror.

Suddenly his eye glowed light purple, along with his tags starting to float up a bit, and the apple, before coming towards him. He took a bite of the apple, savouring the crisp taste on it, before devouring it completely. He soon repeated this with the cupcake.

Eon then decided that he should check out his injures. Using his psychic powers again he brought the mirror from the bedside table, in front of him, noticing a couple of bandages on his head, on his reflection. He then removed the blanket, noticing a couple of bandages on his torso, front legs, and back legs.

"_Now how to wake them up,_" Eon said to himself as he looked at them, a smirk forming on his face, showing that his ghost typing prankster side was coming out.

Eon once again began to use his psychic powers, picking up all 3 of them, floating them in the air. He then suddenly shook them rapidly. This cause the desired of walking them up and freaking them out. This also caused him to laugh hysterically. This laughter though caught his friends attention.

"Eon," All three shouted before crushing him in a hug.

"_Air need… Air,_" Eon gasped trying to free himself from their crushing hug. His 3 closest friends her him gasp, and noticed his fur on his face was changing from his extremely dark purple color, to a more pale lavender color. This caused them to let their friend go, as he breathed deeply of the air now.

"_Oh Air, how I missed thee,_" Eon said as he took deep breaths, filling his lungs with much needed oxygen, as his fur started to return to it's original color.

This sentence uttered by him, caused his 3 team mates to burst into laughter. Sneak even collapsed on the floor and was rolling around on it. Even eon joined in, the laughter infectious, as his echoing laughter filled the area as well.

When everyone calmed down, with eon's friends smiling at him, happy he is ok, they took a seat in some of the chairs provided.

"_So what did I miss,_" Eon asked his friends. This prompted Anna to explained what happened to him, trying to not tell about her panicking but Sneak told him before she could move on, filling him in on every details that knew about now. This continued for a few minutes, his friends filling him in on the idea's they have on what they should do, tell them how they really got there, or don't.

"_So, in a Nutshell, we are in a different world, you have made contact with the local population to help me, made friends with these Ponies, as they call themselves, and transported me to this hospital with them, and now we need to make a decision on if we do tell them our entire story or not,_" Eon said in a single breath, getting nods from his friends.

"_Well, I think we should tell them everything, that way we show that we trust them, besides I feel that they mostly are fine with our presence because they decided to help you get treatment for me, and I feel that we aren't the only pokemon that have arrived in this world,_" Eon told his friends, hoping they would like his suggestion.

"Yeah that's a good plan Eon," Anna told her best friend, getting a nod from Sneak, and Mystic.

"We will tell them, when they come to see if you are awake or not," Sneak said as well, getting another nod from his fellow pokemon.

"_Now that that is over with, do you guys have any more food, I am starved?_" Eon asked his friends.

This question was answered with stomach growls from his friends, causing him to silently snicker into his paw. This also caused them to go over to the tool box and bring it back towards him, and taking out 4 Big Apples. One apple was surrounded by light purple aura before being brought over near Eon, who gripped it in his paws as it lost its light purple aura. He quickly devoured the apple, feeling his stomach get full.

"So when do you think everyone will get their?" Sneak asked wanting to meet his new friends, and officially introduce them to Eon

"_Yes, I am curious myself, I would like to thank them for the help,_" Eon said as he had no idea when they will come.

"No Idea, Hey Eon, why don't you create one of your Spirits to see if they are coming," Anna suggested which caused Eon's ears to perk up.

"_Good Idea, Anna, I will do that Now, _**_Spirit Call: Flying_**_,_" Eon shouted as his a sky blue cat like creature made of energy came out of his tags.

"_Scout the area for any pony coming to see us, I will see through you, no attacking them,_" Eon said to the spirit, before it ran off through a wall.

"Ok but how does that help Eon," Anna asked, curios of the commands to the Spirit, unsure if that was even possible for Eon to do anyways.

"_I have an Attack that allows me to see using spirits Anna, Now let me focus, _**_Spirit Sight_**_,_" Eon said as he connected to the spirit, now seeing what it saw, he now had his first look at ponyville.

* * *

Well that the end of that chapter. Please review, and note Flames will be used to set forest fires. So don't flame or smokey will come for you.

SunDragonSoul Signing Out.


End file.
